iDon't Want You to Leave me
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Set after iStart a Fanwar. The next day, Freddie regrets not telling their fans how he and Sam are together. They haven't even told Carly or Spencer yet, so maybe it's finally time. Sam wants to break up though, but Freddie doesn't agree. Seddie one-shot


(AN:) Hey, guys! Just a short one-shot with my first time writing an iCarly fic! I just watched iStart a Fanwar and it was _amazing_! TEAM SEDDIE FOR LIFE BY THE WAY BEFORE ANYONE ASKS!

Haha, so anyways - this takes place after Webicon. I know they wouldn't do a show right after it, but I couldn't really think of anything else to do. Think of it as a review or something. I don't know, okay? Just enjoy the story Seddie one-shot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the episode iStart a Fan War.**

Oh, and by the way, everyone is kinda OOC, but I guess that's for you reviewers to tell me. Sam is def. OOC, I can tell you that.

* * *

"And we're clear!" Freddie yelled, pressing the stop button on his laptop and setting the camera down onto the cart.

"Wo!" Carly and Sam yelled together, giving each other a high five.

"Great job," Freddie said, coming over. Freddie couldn't help but look right at Sam and they both just looked at each other for a minute before Sam looked over at Carly. "I still can't believe how many people showed up for our panel yesterday at Webicon."

"I know," Carly said, placing her hands to the side of her head, "Things were just crazier then I imagined." She dropped her hands, "I sure wish I knew what happened to Adam."

"Ah, the boy must be fine," Sam said, "I'm sure he found his way out."

"I hope he didn't," Freddie mumbled. Carly still heard him and hit his stomach, having Freddie smile a little.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the guy will still like you," Sam walked over to sat on the bean bag. "In no time, he'll text you back and you guys will go on that date."

"Yeah, well, until that time comes, "Carly said, making her way over to the door, "I'm going to make my famous lemonade, you guys want some?" Carly asked, having her hand on the knob.

"No thanks," Sam and Freddie answered together, looking at her.

"Why doesn't anyone ever want some?" Carly asked out loud, but neither Sam nor Freddie answered that question. Carly just opened the door and headed downstairs as the door slowly closed on its own.

When he heard the second door close, Freddie didn't waste any more time. "Sam?" Freddie called the blond who got up from the bean bag and walked over to the compute cart to set her remote down. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to say," Sam said, playing with the buttons Freddie always told her not to mess with. "What we said was enough last night. iCarly's just about making people laugh, remember?"

"But Sam, I didn't say-"

"No, Freddie," Sam looked up at him, shaking her head. "Don't."

Sam looked at him for a minute, seeing how Freddie was trying to think of something to say, but she couldn't stay there any longer. She turned around to head out the door before Carly came back up again. With her hand on the doorknob, Freddie screamed something she thought she would never hear from anyone.

"I can't live without you, Samantha Puckett!" Freddie yelled, holding onto her arm to stop her from leaving out the door. "And I can't lose you like this!"

"Well, you're going to have to," Sam said, her eyes filling with water. She pulled her arm away from his grip before opening the door and slamming in Freddie's face.

"Sam!" Freddie didn't hesitate to reopen the door and follow her downstairs. He didn't care if Carly or Spencer heard him calling his name, or see them for that matter, he couldn't lose her like this.

"I don't want to hear it!" Sam yelled as the two came down the living room stairs, catching the attention of Carly in the kitchen and Spencer sitting on the couch. He jumped up and around, seeing the two shouting at each other right below the staircase.

"Whoa!" Spencer yelled, grabbing the two teenagers and jumping in the middle of them. "What's going on? You guys usually argue, but not like this."

"Sam, please, I can't," Freddie ignored Spencer, making sure he wasn't going to lose her.

"I can't take it!" Sam said, "You saw everyone yesterday! What if more chaos happens if we announce it to the world?"

"You were going to let me do it!" Freddie brought up. "Right there with the fans and the media!"

"That's when I didn't know how the fans would react!"

"Freddie, Sam!" Carly finally came over, yelling their names. "What's the matter with you two? What are you talking about? How can a course of a _minute_ get you two already to start fighting?"

The only thing Freddie and Sam were able to do was look at each other as Carly and Spencer looked back and forth between the two, waiting for an answer.

"I have to go," Sam said, turning to head to the door, but Freddie jumped around Spencer and grabbed Sam by her arm again. She tried to break free, but Freddie forced her lips onto his.

Carly's mouth dropped and Spencer freezes with a finger in the air, pointing to the two.

"When did that happen?" Spencer asked, but received no response.

"Yeah!" Carly yelled, "I am not that clueless!"

"I can't live without you," Freddie whispered, still ignoring Carly and Spencer. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Don't make me start crying, Freddork," Sam whispered back before kissing him again.

Carly and Spencer only smiled and looked at each other before Spencer pulled in his little sister into a hug as Freddie and Sam still continued to kiss.

"One day," Same said, breaking away from Freddie, "One day we'll tell them."

"If you mean me and Spencer, we were here the whole time," Carly yelled.

Freddie turned around with Sam still in his arms and Sam looked over Freddie's shoulder.

"Oh, hey guys!" Freddie said, as Sam waved to them. "When did you guys get here?"

"You two must _really_ like each other," Spencer said. Freddie turned back around to look at Sam.

"What can I say?" Freddie asked, looking at Sam's smile growing wider. "She's my girl."

"So, looks like the Creddie fans at Webicon were wrong," Carly said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Seddie is meant to be."

Freddie and Sam only laughed before giving each other a tight hug.

"Don't leave," Freddie whispered into Sam's ear.

"I wouldn't do it for all the Fat Shakes in the world," Sam joked, having the two laughed again.


End file.
